Smiles
by LiPhi
Summary: Rei is seven years old and has just moved to the countryside with his parents. One day he's exploring when he meets a strange blue haired boy.


**AN: Another fic! From me? Oh my xD  
Well I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Smiles**

A bright summer's day, with a shining sun and hardly a cloud to taint the above.  
As children, curiosity always got the best of them. Always wanting to explore the unknown. Asking the questions without answers. Feeling that they could do anything if they wanted it with all their heart. Young Rei Kon was no exception. At the tender age of seven he was discovering the world for himself.  
"Be careful" were the words his mother had told him as he left the house on that one morning, on that one particular summer day. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was coincidence, but as Rei Kon left the house to explore his new surroundings, his fate was changed.

Rei's mother and father had recently moved to the countryside. It was a lot quieter than Rei was used to. No cars. No big grey buildings like in the city where he had grown up and spent the whole of his life. Just grass, trees, few houses and the occasional country road.

Rei ran faster and faster through the tall grass of the field near his new home. The closest neighbour they had lived in a large dark farmhouse on the other side of that very field. Long ebony locks flew out behind the small boy as he ran and rays of sun shone down on his already tanned face.  
Looking around with his head held high, his eyes caught a small movement in the air. A butterfly. His face lit up and he and began to run faster**,** chasing after the small insect. He began to laugh, a soft childish laugh of pure innocence that was only ever heard from a young child such as himself. After a few minutes of chasing and trying to catch the butterfly it flew to high for him to possibly catch. He let out a small sigh and strained his eyes to see as they followed the small blue creature as it fluttered towards the sun.

He continued on his way through the grass, inspecting everything as he past it. Out of boredom he began to twirl**,** honey coloured eyes cast upwards at the sky. After a few spins he stopped and staggered with dizziness, everything around him moved and he fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. He let out a small yelp. He lay there on the ground for a few moments amused with himself, eyes closed and a large grin on his face. Giggling he turned onto his stomach and used his hands to push himself up so he was kneeling in the grass. He once again scanned his surroundings. Something dark amongst the green-yellow grass caught his eye as he went past it and doubled back.

He narrowed his golden eyes slightly trying to get a better look at what it was. It wasn't very long or wide and it didn't have a particular shape. With no luck at being able to tell what it was from where he sat Rei cautiously made his way closer, crawling almost silently through the weeds and grass. It didn't take long to get close enough to see what the mysterious figure was. It was a boy. He lay in the grass with his arms folded under his head staring up at the heavens or maybe just at nothing at all. Rei looked him over. He looked a year or two older than himself. His hair was steel grey in colour and it hung in front of his eyes. Rei raised an eyebrow. 'What an strange colour for someone who isn't old' he thought as a childish smile graced his lips. As Rei studied the other male he noticed strange blue markings upon his cheeks. His clothes were strange also. Rei had never seen anyone wearing such attire.

Slowly**,**he continued to creep forward trying not to be seen by the odd child. After he had crawled a few inches the other boy turned his head causing Rei to let out a tiny gasp of surprise. Rei quickly flattened himself to the ground trying not to be noticed. He held his breath and waited as quietly as he could not moving a muscle. He slowly began to rise again. The boy was no longer looking at him. He crept forward a few more inches. The strange boy turned once more to look curiously at Rei, who had once again tried to camouflage himself in the grass. The boy with the steel grey coloured hair had a look of pure confusion on his face. Rei tried not to giggle at it making the boy seem more bemused. Rei repeated the same again as did the boy, who after awhile seemed to have realized the new game.

After about ten minutes Rei grew bored and crawled over to the boy who still lay looking up at the sky. Rei sat up and crossed his legs when he got to the other boys side. "Hello," he said his voice warm and friendly. The boy said nothing and continued looking up. "My name's Rei. What's yours?" he said, voice louder this time. The boy again said nothing. Rei's brow creased in irritation and puzzlement. He thought for a moment before taking a new approach. Lifting up his hand slowly he poked the boy in the side. He drew his hand back and waited for a reaction. A big grin appeared on his face as the boy sat up. He looked at Rei and opened his mouth. "Kai," he muttered. Happy with his achievement Rei continued.  
"That's a nice name," he said with another smile and then stood up. "Let's be friends," he said eagerly holding his hand out to Kai. A look of shock appeared on the older boys face.  
"Really?" he asked. Slightly bewildered Rei nodded. Didn't Kai have any friends? Anxiously, Kai took the outstretched hand and Rei pulled him to his feet.

An awkward silence fell over the two children. Rei shuffled his feet not sure what to do next. He looked around as if looking for inspiration and after a few moments his face brightened. "Let's play a game!" he said his voice full of excitement. Kai merely nodded.  
"So what shall we play?" Rei questioned. Kai simply shrugged his shoulders. Rei's brow creased once more as he though. "How about…" he started. Kai looked at him waiting for an answer. His eyes were dark red almost like blood Rei felt a shiver ran down his spine. "How about…" Rei said again still trying to think of a game the two could play. "Let's play tig!" he said suddenly causing Kai to take a step backward in alarm. Rei didn't seem to notice and continued. "Okay I'll count to twenty and you run away, that way it's not as easy!" Kai nodded walking away as Rei began to count. When Kai thought he was at a safe enough distance he stopped and watched Rei as he counted.

"Twenty!" Rei shouted removing his hands from his eyes. Spotting Kai he dashed towards him. When he was close enough he reached out his arm but Kai side stepped causing Rei to miss and almost fall forward. "Hey why did you move?" he complained and pouted. Kai was confused.  
"Isn't that the point of the game?" he said his voice monotone.  
"Yes it is but I almost got you!" he said and tried to tig the boy again but again Kai moved. It was repeated until both boys were running around tigging the other. Kai had quick reflexes making it harder for Rei to get him but Rei was the quicker runner. Both boys sat in the grass exhausted after an hour of running. Rei laughed and Kai smirked at the younger.

"Rei time for dinner" the voice of his mother shouted from the house. Rei stood up. "Let's play again tomorrow!" he said, without waiting for an answer he ran back to the house leaving Kai staring at the spot where he had previously been standing.

The next morning wasn't blue skies and birds singing. Clouds had rolled in overnight leaving it a murky grey with rain threatening to fall. Rei was kneeling in front of the window in the living room, looking out. "You can't go out today, Rei, it's too cold," his mother said from where she was sat on the settee reading a book. Rei turned around quickly.  
"Please Mommy! I told Kai we'd play again today!" he said, his voice panicked.  
"Who's this Kai?" his father asked as he walked in from the kitchen sitting him self in an arm chair in the corner. Rei immediately brightened up.  
"He's my new friend, Dad!" Rei replied jumping up and down on the spot. His mother smiled."Fine then, but put on a jumper under your coat, and put on your scarf and gloves," she instructed. He dashed out of the room and appeared a moment later with an extra jumper, his coat, scarf and gloves on.  
"Be careful!" his mother said once again.  
"It'll be muddy," his father added and Rei ran out the front door stopping only to put on his shoes and to close the door behind him.

When Rei had gotten to the place him and Kai had met yesterday the older boy was already there waiting. He was wearing the same thing as the day before but with a long white scarf around his neck. "I thought you weren't going to come" Kai said his eyes cast towards the ground.  
"Mom wasn't going to let me but I told her I'd promised you so she said I could" Rei replied quickly a smile on his face. Kai nodded.  
"What are we going to play?"  
"Let's go exploring" Rei said almost at once and began walking. The older boy followed him.

The two children had 'explored' half of the field by the time it began to drizzle. Rei didn't care if he got wet but he knew his mother would. "Mom will kill me if I get too wet," he complained, trying to shield himself with his arms and failing.  
"I know somewhere dry," Kai said. It had been the first time he'd spoken on his own accord before they had began their 'expedition'. Kai anxiously held his hand out to the younger boy and Rei took it instantly. The older boy steered him towards some trees not to far from where they were stood.

Kai let go of Rei's hand and kneeled on the ground before crawling through a small gap between the tightly clumped trees. Rei blinked a few times slightly confused but followed him. When he looked up he gasped in wonder. He was in a small clearing underneath the trees, which was completely dry. There were a few logs and rocks on the ground and Kai was already seated on one of them.  
"We can stay here until the rain stops it'll stay dry" Kai said crossing his legs and looking at Rei.  
Rei nodded and grinned brightly at him.

The two boys waited patiently in comfortable silence for the rain to stop. Rei picked up a stick and starting using it to draw pictures in the dry earth. By the time the rain had stopped about an hour later the mud showed distorted figures that appeared to be Rei, his mother and father outside their house and Kai standing a short while away next to a tree. Rei admired his masterpiece and then followed Kai out of their shelter. Rei's feet squelched in the damp earth underneath him making him grimace slightly.

He began to walk but stopped suddenly. Yet another big grin appeared on his face, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow just like he had the previous day when they had both met. Rei listened carefully and his grin got even wider, which Kai didn't know was possible.  
Rei's ears picked up the sound of running water. He turned and walked towards the sound. Kai followed and sure enough they came to a river as the edge of the field. It looked quite shallow but it was flowing fast, a high bank on either side, with lots of sludge and rocks. Rei sat himself cautiously on the side and let out a squeal of delight as he saw a little brown fish swimming through the water from where he was.  
Rei patted the spot next to him but Kai shook his head "I'll get dirty," was all he said but got closer to where Rei was seated. After a few moments of watching the fish swim past, Rei shuffled further down the bank.  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked, taking another step towards the younger boy.  
"I want to try and catch one, silly," Rei said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Rei…" Kai began but was cut off as Rei let out a high pitched scream. It had happened so fast one moment Rei was trying to carefully make his way down to the river and next he'd fallen in and was sitting in the water. Kai quickly ran down the bank and into the river.  
"You okay?" he asked trying to pick Rei up. He let out a sniffle.  
"No my foot hurts," Rei said, his face scrunched up like he was trying to hold back tears.  
"You should've been more careful!" Kai said his voice stern. He got Rei onto his feet. Rei let out a yelp and couldn't put any of his weight on the injured foot. Kai put an arm around Rei's waist so the boy could lean on him better.  
"I just wanted to see the fishes" Rei sobbed. Kai let out a small sigh.  
"You're silly, I'll take you to your mother." His voice was soft and comforting. Rei nodded and both boys made their way back to Rei's house.

They arrived and Rei pushed open the door. His mother walked in from what Kai assumed to be the kitchen, as he could see the living room from where he was standing.  
"Oh my goodness what happened?" Rei's mother said rushing over to them. "You're both soaked!" Rei sobbed looking at his Mom with eyes full of tears.  
"Fell in the river," he whimpered letting go of Kai and leaning on his mother. Rei's father joined them and started fussing as well. Not wanting to get in the way and suddenly feeling very nervous Kai stepped back from the family, Rei's mother looked up as he did so and gave him a small motherly smile.  
"You must be Kai, come here and we'll get you cleaned up and dry," she said. He nodded politely and followed her and Rei into the kitchen.

Rei's mother was very nice. She checked over Rei's foot, then made them get out of their damp clothes. They were currently sitting on Rei's bed waiting for their clothes to be washed and dried. Rei was wearing a red top and black shorts and Kai was wearing a pair of Rei's trousers with a blue top.  
"Thank you for helping me Kai," Rei whispered the older boy just shook his head.  
"Was nothing. I wasn't going to leave you there was I?"  
Rei smiled and hugged him, causing Kai's eyes to widen in shock."You're my best friend!"  
"Whatever." Rei just smiled even more.  
"Don't you ever stop smiling?"  
"Nope, you should smile more, smiling is nice," was Rei's reply. Letting out a sigh Kai gave him a small smile making Rei cheer and laugh."See?" he said smiling yet again to make his point even clearer.  
"Whatever." Kai said yet again but the small smile never left his face.

* * *

**Yay for little Kai and Rei ;D  
Review! You know you want to!**


End file.
